


The End of One's Wick

by CopperRabbit



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Hartwin, M/M, Shameless Smut, kingsman - Freeform, okay so this is a reupload due to multiple mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperRabbit/pseuds/CopperRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Fitting Room Scene from the film. Eggsy finds out just how much Harry believes in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of One's Wick

“Is fitting room four free at the moment?” Harry called as both he and Eggsy entered the Kingsman tailor shop. 

“Yes, sir.” The receptionist replied. 

“Come along then, Eggsy.” Harry beckoned as he turned towards one of the corridors alongside the staircase. Both the men skirted past the desk with Harry leading. Eggsy followed behind eagerly.

“So what’s in this room?” Eggsy skipped along excitedly trying to match Harrys pace and squeeze in beside him in the narrow hallway. “Another underground room? More weapons? Oh come on, give me something here Hazza.”

Harry stopped and stood to attention. He gave Eggsy one of his trademark disapproving looks.  
“Sorry, manners. Harry.” Eggsy apologised and shifted under Harrys stare. Harry responded a curt nod and continued walking. 

Eggsy stood for a moment watching Harry walk, more like strut, down the remainder of the hallway until he reached a wooden door. Harry gripped the handle, faced Eggsy and tilted his head towards the door. Eggsy chuckled and shook his head as he trailed along the corridor. 

As he entered the room he surveyed his surroundings. Hideous wallpaper, wood panelling and a three paned mirror. The typical Kingsman fitting room. Only there was one difference, a long upholstered chaise longue bordered one of the walls and was currently occupied by one Harry Hart. 

Eggsy paused for a second before speaking. “Hang on, you bought me in here just so you could have a kip?” 

“I never said that.” Harry barely flinched from his apparent state of utter contentment. He was lying back on the chair with his eyes shut and one arm thrown behind his head.

The young man eyed him suspiciously but before he could say anymore Harry had jumped from his place on the recliner and had moved behind Eggsy. Harry closed the door as Eggsy watched his reflection in the mirror. The door shut with an audible click and Harry turned to face the same direction as Eggsy. Before continuing Harry removed his standard-issue Kingsman glasses and placed them on the side table next to the door, pulling a face at a repulsive lampshade in the process. 

“What do you see when your look in that mirror, Eggsy?” He stepped forward to stand directly behind the young man. The sudden loud voice that was so close to his ear shook Eggsy from his reverie.

“What? I don’t know.” Eggsy blurted out but not recoiling from the older man’s unexpected presence. Harry cleared his throat and watched Eggsy reflection. 

“Fuck. Sorry again, manners.” The last word came as a whisper acting as a mantra for the younger man. “Sorry, could you repeat the question.” Eggsy attempted to right his rudeness. 

“Thank you, Eggsy. What do you see when you look in that mirror?” This time Harry pointed to the mirror to emphasise his question.

“Well to start with there’s some upper-class knobhead,” Harry frowned at Eggsy for that comment, “I’m just joking.” Eggsy chuckled and looked towards Harry with a genuine smile, catching his eye momentarily. This caused Eggsy to turn a light shade of pink and Harry to attempt to stifle a smirk. 

Eggsy turned back to his reflection in the mirror and continued with a more serious tone to his voice, “At the moment, I see a fucking disappointment. A kid who knows better but refuses to recognise the fact. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Harrys face had contorted into one riddled with confusion. “Not at all, Eggsy. I see a young man who is doing his absolute best but doesn’t consider it good enough. I see a young man who has an uncanny likeness to his father not only intelligence-wise but in bravery and strength.” Eggsy felt a weight on his shoulder as Harry placed his hand there. Harry pulled slightly indicating to Eggsy that he wanted them to face each other. “Don’t sell yourself short, Eggsy.”

Eggsy swallowed thickly at the sincerity in the older man’s voice. “You really believe in me?” Eggsy choked out incredulously. 

“Of course I do.” Harry had barely finished responding before Eggsy had leapt forward to hug the older man. Harry held him tightly in the embrace until Eggsy pulled away slightly. 

Eggsy suddenly realised the inappropriateness of his actions, “Oh shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. I’m so sorry, Harr…”

Harry hushed the young man’s frantic rambling by bringing him in for another hug. “It’s okay, Eggsy. It’s okay.”

This time it was Eggsy who held on the tightest whilst pressing his face in Harrys shoulder. 

Once again, Eggsy was the first one to pull back but he did not withdraw himself from Harry’s arms. They both shared a fleeting glance before bursting out into a round of laughter. Throughout the amusement they remained together but as it began to die down Harry lowered his arms so that the pair were holding hands. 

As Harry focussed on their hands, Eggsy made the decision. He stepped forward abruptly crowding Harrys space and placed his lips against the other mans. It was tentative and unsure. Harry began to slowly rub circles against Eggsy’s wrist with his thumb. Eggsy groaned, wanting more he retracted his arms and in turn threw them around Harry’s neck. This movement pulled them even closer together and Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s back therefore deepening the kiss. The hesitance from earlier had evaporated and the two were passionately kissing. Harry’s hands roamed along Eggsy’s sides and he squeezed at his hips causing the young man to moan. Eggsy ground against Harry’s thigh and Harry began to move his mouth down along Eggsy’s jaw. By now, Harry’s hair was extremely tousled due to Eggsy’s constant gripping and pulling. Eggsy removed his hand to place it against Harry’s shoulder and the older man growled disappointedly against Eggsy’s skin. Eggsy gave a gentle shove and Harry realised he wanted him to sit down on the chaise. Refusing to break contact, Harry pulled down Eggsy’s jumper and mouthed at his collarbone whilst he walked backwards. When his calves hit the couch, Eggsy shoved him into a sitting position. The young man whipped off his jacket trailed by his jumper until he was wearing just an undershirt. Harry raised an eyebrow and the shirt followed the other clothing onto the floor. Eggsy straddled Harry’s thighs, leaned forward and toyed with his collar.

“Don’t you think it’s impolite for me to be nearly naked and you to be fully clothed?” Eggsy said seductively against Harry’s ear.

“Well, it certainly isn’t gentlemanly.” Harry’s response came slowly as his lust-addled brain attempted to catch up with his mouth. 

Eggsy began the torturous journey down Harry’s chest, popping buttons every couple seconds. But before he was even half way he was interrupted by Harry, 

“Oh for fucks sake,” Harry pulled apart his shirt causing buttons to fly across the room, “Stop teasing me.” 

A lustful grin stretched across Eggsy’s face as he ran his hands along his Harrys exposed chest. The older man awkwardly attempted to remove his suit jacket and shirt from his shoulders. His seating position coupled with Eggsy’s ministrations causing him to groan in desire made this menial task incredibly difficult. Eventually he was able to remove the clothing for his upper half and gripped the nape of Eggsy’s neck, who was now desperately grinding his crotch against Harry. He pulled Eggsy down for a victory kiss and the moaned into each other’s mouths. Harry used his free hand to push Eggsy’s arse towards him and Eggsy’s rutting motion became frantic. They had to break their fervent kiss to catch their breaths at the sudden change of pace. The younger man’s hard cock was insistently pulsing against the seam in the front of his jeans as he finally felt Harry’s own need. Harry used both of his hands to bring Eggsy even closer and pushed up to meet his thrusts. After a string of expletives from Eggsy, his movements began to stutter and Harry could tell the younger agent had just about reached the end of his wick. So to speak. He decided to end the torture by once again pulling Eggsy’s face towards his own. But instead of engaging in another heated kiss he whispered three words against Eggsy’s ear.

“Come for me.” 

And in that moment, Eggsy arched his back and let out the most guttural moan Harry had ever heard. It sounded like the younger man had attempted to say Harry’s name but had incorporated a series of ‘Oh Gods’ and ‘fucks’ into its pronunciation. Not that Harry minded, of course. As Eggsy came down from his post-climax high he leant his forehead against the older agents. He panted softly and his eyes closed. Harry delicately placed his hands on Eggsy’s hips. Eggsy began to shake with laughter and Harry could not hide his confusion as Eggsy pulled away. Eggsy began to giggle (which through his bewilderment Harry admittedly found incredibly adorable) and put his hands on Harrys shoulders. Realising that Harry was genuinely confused Eggsy stopped laughing and relieved the man of his worries.

“I really fucking hope these walls are soundproof.”

And then both of the men’s laughter reverberated around the room.


End file.
